


Crush, Love, and Lust

by EverlastingAozora



Category: Super Planet Dolan (Web Series)
Genre: Betrayal, Crush, Demon, Demon Tail Fellatio, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingAozora/pseuds/EverlastingAozora
Summary: Over a period of weeks, Doopie has acquired a crush on Hellbent, but is anxious to do anything about it. One day, she finds sees something about him and Pandora and doesn't know what to make of it.





	1. Apart

There are many ways someone can develop a crush, sometimes in an instant and otherwise gradually, but all are lacking in uniqueness to each other, simply being intense infatuation and nothing more. But like all people with crushes, Doopie believed her crush on Hellbent was special, this tightness and warmth in her chest, this anxiousness to be near him, this longing to be by his side, how could it not be something special?  
She didn’t know immediately, but she knew, even before she knew, she felt that something had changed about the way she thought of him over time. She supposed the first day that this occurred was on her way to work. It was a day unlike any other, really. There was nothing new happening, the weather was humdrum and uneventful, and she had no voice work for today. In the animation section of the building, however, there were a couple of voice talents lounging around, specifically Nixxiom and Hellbent. Sadly, she couldn’t hear what they were saying, as they were too far away at the water cooler. She did wonder what they were doing here, though only because her wrists’ aching forced her to stop and let it rest.  
Looking over her shoulder in need of something to do, her interest was peaked. Regardless, she wasn’t able to hear still, so she entertained herself by watching. Of course, she was only able to guess at Hellbent’s possible conversation since Nixxiom had his hood up. Every detail was mentally noted. The way he expressed what he said when he spoke, his habit of reaching for his pocket when a conversation got boring, and the way he fixed his hair quite often (She thought he looked like a bit of a tryhard doing this, as if in a constant state of flirting). The intercom called for Nixxiom after a good thirty minutes of her taking note of Helbent’s actions, which she only realized because the clock was next to the intercom announcing that Nixxiom was needed in the studio.  
She then realized what she was doing and went back to work, thinking nothing of it. But over the next few days and weeks, she would find herself making note of his movements again, looking away rapidly if their eyes ever met. But even if she blushed heavily or thought of running away from embarrassment, she still wouldn’t admit it was love, usually making up some excuse like a regular embarrassment from being caught doing something weird.  
On this day, she was awaiting her turn to voice the line of a small child in line at a fair, where Hellbent took the role of the disgruntled ticket stand man who refused to sell anything to her for a true story reenactment. The whole time watching Melissa do the main narration, her head was spinning. They were going to be together in the video, that hadn’t happened in the longest time, and back then she thought he was just a jerk who didn’t care about anyone. Maybe that could still be true though, but she loved him regardless. She stole a quick glance at him sitting at the opposite wall from her from the corner of her eye, but made sure it was quick. “If I let him know about… that, i’ll probably have him laugh in my face. This is okay, the way we are now.” she thought, acquiring a bittersweet feeling and smiling to herself.  
“Hey, Doopie?” a deep voice inquired. She didn’t need to look up, and didn’t want to. It was him. “Oh my god, what does he want, what does he want?” She internally panicked. Now was definitely a time to run, just run! But she didn’t. Instead, she responded:  
“Er, um… y-yes?” “It’s almost our turn, you coming?” “I, um… yeah, i’m ready. Yeah, er, ha ha… yeah...” Doopies stomach lurched, ready to throw up at the sound of her own awkward voice. “Well, you definitely don’t look ready. Actually, you look like you need to throw up, lemme get you a bucket.” “I’m okay, r-really.” “Okay, if you say so.” She saw his footsteps towards the sound booth. “But if anyone’s picking up your mess, it’s gonna be you.” “That’s okay.” The door slided open almost soundlessly, and she got up melancholically and followed his tracks. She most definitely did not plan to have to record in the sound booth with him, and was scared as to what the outcome of such an opportunity and such a torture could await her.  
Surprisingly, it went well. Her professionalism was able to successfully overcome her romantic desires, but that did not do anything for her emotional exhaustion at the end of the session. Trudging out of the booth, she watched the rest of the Planet Dolan crew leave, and sat down on a chair to collect herself again. She was almost shaking with anxiety over whether or not she said the line like they wanted and if Hellbent liked how she voice acted. The worries consuming her, she almost didn’t notice his voice emanating from outside. Confused, she got up to investigate, and it only took opening the door to the room where they kept the spare equipment to see the source of the noise. He was hidden behind some boxes and the room was rather dark, but she could still tell it was him anywhere he went.  
“Did you hear that?” he whispered to someone Doopie couldn’t see. On instinct, she crouched behind the boxes and peeped through a gap in the stack to continue her investigation. She couldn't see much, but she could tell he was sitting on the floor, and someone with white hair was creeping up to him. Was it one of his guy friends, Nixxiom or Mkylem? “No one’s here babe, don’t worry about it.” The voice tucked it’s hair behind it’s long and slender purple ear. It was Pandora.  
“Pandora?” she mused. “Why is she here alone with him? I knew they liked each other, but do they, like… no, it’s got to be a mistake.” And yet she clenched her fist out of fury, not even knowing what they were planning. “Are you sure? I think someone’s… watching…” “You’re way too tense lately, babe. I need to get you a bit looser.” “Well, you know I can’t say no to that… If I get fired, though, you’re dead to me.” “Aw, I thought we were special.” “Heh, you’re using that trick now?” “Anything for you, Babe.” “I know.” He replied before Pandora pecked him on the cheek. Doopie couldn’t believe her eyes. This whole time, they were a thing? How did she not know about this?  
Pandora slid closer, reaching for his tail in a sultry manner. “How’d you like it on your tail today?” “I’d really, really like that.” Hellbent added. “Well, you’re easy to persuade. It looks especially yummy today.” With that said, she gently brought his tail to her mouth and gave it a good, long taste. Hellbent sighed as if with relief and tilted his head back, savoring the sensation. “You’ve been holding out, haven’t you?” Pandora cooed. Hellbent said nothing.  
Doopie couldn't believe her eyes. She wanted to cry. She wanted to fight. She wanted to run. She wanted to throw up, all while being unable to identify what particular emotion she felt in this moment. And yet, she felt excited at seeing this new form of erotica she hadn’t even heard of, and stayed crouched behind the boxes, petrified.  
Pandora went down again, this time suckling on the tip. Hellbent gripped the floor. The moist oral juices poured from her mouth, only moisturizing the already slick surfaces inside. Every tiny piece of the inner skin served it’s purpose to relax her partner’s demonic appendage, and the tenderness and feel of it on his tail’s tip was all the thoughts in his mind. The slightly scratchy and hot bodily warmth in her mouth was a feeling she had felt many times, but savored nonetheless. Even the taste was uniquely sensual, with a faintness of cinnamon amongst the naughtiness of flesh.  
She directed the tail’s length to turn the tip into the cheek. Hellbent breathed softly, but loudly, beginning the dizziness of arousal. The tip of his tail grew, as would a man’s member, in size and girth as Pandora introduced her tongue. Her long tongue caressed the tip, the two scratchy surfaces intertwining, rolling, interacting in foul play. Her own tail grasped the shaft of Hellbent’s tail and began to rub.  
“Huff...Sweetie...You’re going a bit too far-NGH!” The grip tightened on his shaft. She wasn’t done with him yet. Doopie, watching all the time with her, eyes glued to the act, began to feel sweat condense on her brow. An intense jealousy burned inside her, but she couldn’t help imagining herself in Pandora’s place, feeling a sensation unique to those with sensitive tails. Without thinking, she took out her phone and began to record, zooming in on Hellbent’s face, burning a darker red in the cheeks.  
“Ugh...Sweetie…slow down for me…I don’t want...to do it in here...Mmph….” Pandora refused to let him go, further enjoying herself in the dark delight with a grasp of the hand and tail on him and shifted the tip in and out of her purple lips. “A...tail job?” Doopie wondered, shifting focus to the tail entering and exiting her mouth.  
“Amph...Mmph! It tastes so good!” She mumbled in an aroused mania. “I want more! More!” “Slow down, you bitch, you’re hardly enjoying it.” He replied with his voice wavering. The words had no effect as she sucked him like a popsicle. Her tail worked hard all the while, rubbing him raw with the intent to suck him dry. For however warm he was, her mouth was warmer, and her mouth and tail, the softest things in the world to him, became textured and rough to him from the excitement. Every bump was noted and enjoyed, every overlapping piece of skin another pleasure to be had. The combined stimulation on his tail was almost too much to bear, he gasped for air, but nothing was enough, he had to release.  
“Mmph! It’s twitching! You want to let loose, don’t you, babe?” she said, taking the appendage out of her mouth. “I have to, I have to, please!” “Hmph. You’ve been a real bad boy lately, why should I let you?” “Please, let me cum, please!” Doopie was shocked. This is the woman that can make Hellbent beg? She didn’t have a chance, all she could do was let them go on. “When I hear you ask like that, it kind of makes me want to leave you there.” She stroked his chin. “I really like you like this, all weak and defenseless.” she crooned. “I need to… I need to…” he panted. Doopie waited with baited breath, and witnessed Hellbent at his lowest point, grabbing his own tip and playing with it while Pandora scowled, until sweet relief came. He spurted out from his tip, pure white seed dripping down his sinful member like cake frosting, melting in the heat. He slumped back down. Sweet, sweet relief.  
Pandora scoffed. “How dare you, honestly. That was supposed to be mine.” Pandora grumbled. Hellbent huffed and huffed, defeated, with a puddle of his own ejaculation on his black jeans. “You-you’re-” “I’m what?” “You’re the only one that can get me like this. I-I love you, sweetie.” “I love you too, I guess.” He said something else, but Doopie didn’t hear, she ran out of the room, slamming the door on the way out.  
That night in her room, Doopie was still thinking about the event. She wanted that. She wanted to be Pandora, the girl who made demons, that made Hellbent beg for it. But at the same time, she was heart broken. Her crush was with someone else, and there was nothing she could do about it. In fact, wasn’t Emojie already their… She refused to think of the rest and buried her face in her pink pillows. As she laid in her bed, her face flushed with an emotion she couldn’t yet identify as envy, she couldn’t even feel the need to cry or scream. She just laid there, without motion. Before long, she fell asleep, and did not dream.


	2. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doopie learns that Pandora and Hellbent have been discovered, which only gets her into hot waters.

Doopie walked alongside Melissa on her way to work. She was the friend she trusted most, so she had to tell her about it first. She snuck a glance at her, chittering away about whatever she had just prepared for the next Super Planet Dolan episode, and nodded in agreement to whatever she was saying. Returning to her thoughts, the worry consumed her. What if Melissa just laughed it off? She probably already knew he and Pandora… were a thing, already. What if she thought that she was a pervert? Even worse, what if she showed it to Dolan and got him fired? Then, he would never forgive her. What to do…  
“Hey! Are you even listening?” Melissa squaked. Doopie jumped in surprise. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I was just thinking about something and- anyways, what were you saying?” “Well, what I was saying is that for the next script, we’re overdue and Dolan just said he wouldn’t be available.” “Wait, why wouldn’t Dolan be available?” “Wait, you didn’t know? Apparently, someone weirdos were caught having sex in the room where we keep the sound equipment.” “Wait-what? How?” Doopie panicked, thinking somehow the footage she took got leaked. “Apparently, it was some freaky tail stuff, based on what the cameras could see, at least.” Melissa said, naturally misunderstanding the question. “Dolan said it could only be Hellbent, but Hellbent said that he was forced into it!” “Um...really?” As she remembered the incident, there was no force involved at all. “Yeah! Can you imagine someone like Hellbent getting raped? Anyways, he said the only one other than Dolan that knew was Pandora, and now Dolan’s got to have a meeting with her.” “Wow…” Doopie groaned, trying to hide her dread as to what Pandora might do next. “Anyways, what were you thinking about?” she inquired. “It’s nothing.” The rest of the walk to the workplace had Doopie in silence.  
Doopie went over to her desk, and robotically began setting up for animation work. Nobody else was at their desk, so the emptiness only mirrored her worry and despair. “I shouldn’t have ever fallen for him…” she said to herself. If she never fell for him, she would just continue her days with an animosity towards him that would seem normal, and this wouldn’t even be a problem to her. If only she could erase her crush, her love for him, and everything else about him and just go on as if she never even knew he existed. But… the mere idea make her heart sink to the floor. How could she ever think such a thing? Regardless of what had happened with him and Pandora, she had loved him the entire time. The whole while she thought this, she felt her hands shake for god knows why.  
“I don’t care! How many times do I have to tell you this!” A voice yelled. Turning around, she realized that the voice was Dolan’s and that it was coming from his office. Doopie hesitated, in case investigating this would lead to any more trouble, but she got up to take a look. It wasn’t hard to find his office, the entire crew was surrounding the door. Doopie rushed in and bullied her way through the crowd, pushing through everyone until she was front and center, viewing Pandora leaning over Dolan’s desk.  
“Well, I don’t care that you don’t care!” she said as she pounded her fist on the table. “You can’t just let me leave him with a blue tail, and that’s-” “Look, Pandora.” Dolan interrupted. “I don’t care that you apparently thought that him not giving you tail meant you could go down on him as you pleased. But-” “I didn’t force him though!” “Can I talk for like, 5 goddamn seconds?” Pandora reluctantly shut up. “Anyways, you can’t be having sex at Planet Dolan, whether it’s forced or not, it’s just not professional. If I find you doing this again, i’m sorry, but i’m going to have to fire you.” “Ugh. Listen, what do I have to do to make this go away? I’ll do anything you want, i’ll even suck your Megaladolan if you ask for it. Just take this off my record, and you can do whatever with me.” “Are. You. Shitting me?” Dolan exclaimed, slamming his fists on the table to punctuate his anger, causing Pandora to flinch and take her elbows off his desk. “ I just wanted to bring you in here and tell you, “hey, that’s not cool”, but then you start yelling at me! Then you start arguing with me about every possible way you could be innocent, and now you’re offering to suck my penis to get out of it? No, just no! Get out of my office and pack your shit up to get out of here!” Pandora stammered, “But-but I-” Dolan replied, smoldering, “Get out of my office and pack your things.”  
For a moment, there was a silence as the predator and prey looked each other in the eyes. Pandora then burst out of the office in a huff. She glared at Doopie on her way out, the crowd parting like the red sea. “Oh crap. She knows.” Doopie thought. “Uh, guys?” Dolan asked sheepishly. Doopie turned towards him like a deer in headlights, frightened for the next development to be a worse one. “I, well, i‘m sorry for loosing my cool there, I just, um, I just needed to get that out there. Hellbent’s a friend to me, and I kind of lost it there when I heard she was doing some weird shit to him without his permission. But still, we’re all co workers before we are friends, and we can’t let Planet Dolan turn into one giant orgy, all right. I’m sorry if any of you were friends with her, but… It had to be done, all right? Now, let’s just get back to work, i’ve got scripts to write.”   
The crowd, including Doopie, slowly dissipated to their desks. Chatter ensued about this and that, everyone gossiping, which naturally made Doopie wonder if they were all talking about her. But, fortunately, the chatter died down by the time she reached her desk. Upon sitting down, Doopie got a message through the workplace’s browser. It read: Don’t think I didn’t see you. I’m going to your desk, explain yourself. “Oh no, she did see me. What does she even think of me now?” Doopie worried internally. She could only think of all the ways that Pandora would try and take revenge on her, that she didn’t even notice a red hand on her shoulder.  
“Um, Doopie? You got my message, right?” Doopie froze, petrified. “...Yes...” she struggled to respond. “Then i’m sure you wouldn’t mind explaining what the hell you were doing, because according to Pandora, you were there the whole time.” “I...didn’t mean to…” Doopie didn’t know what else to say. “What? What do you mean, you “didn’t mean to”? If you walked in on us, you could have just left.” “I…” A silence smothered the atmosphere around them, Doopie searching for the words while Hellbent waited, who was growing more and more visibly annoyed, but she just couldn’t find them. She really should have just left and dismissed it as nothing. Why didn’t she? Finally she choked out: “I’m sorry...I just... just...” She began to feel wetness dripping down her cheeks, and hurried to cover her face with her hands. “Just what? And goddammit, Doopie, would you look me in the face?” “No...No…” she responded through her hands and her silent tears of embarrassment. “No? What the hell, Doopie, you could at least look at me when i’m talking to you!” “No, please…” she answered, her voice beginning to break.   
Hellbent grabbed the back of her swivel chair and turned her around, prying her hands away from her face. What he was greeted with was a face with tears staining her cheeks, and eyes only starting to turn pink and puffy. Her face grew red. Why would he want to see her like this? She looked pathetic, she thought, and Hellbent shared the same sentiment. “Jeez, Doopie, why’re you just… crying all of a sudden?” “I’m sorry…” She replied. That was all she could think to say. She was sorry he had to see her like this, she was sorry she walked in on him and Pandora, she was sorry that she even crushed on him in the first place, she was sorry she thought that of him, she was sorry, sorry, sorry. “I’m sorry.” she said again. “I’m sorry…” She wiped the tears from her eyes.   
Hellbent had no idea what to do. He was confused, still kind of bitter, and completely uncomfortable with the situation. Pandora never did this, and that was the only real relationship he ever had with a girl. Then again, sometimes the girls he had one night stands with cried when they realized he was leaving. He didn’t care then, but this came to mind now. Did she, like, like him or something? But she always seemed to think he was a jerk. He didn’t see why the whole time, but looking at her now, thinking he was the one who drove her to tears, he had to take responsibility, uncomfortable or not. “Um…” Doopie looked up, wide eyed and surprised that he didn’t just leave, but also terrified for the next development to screw her over. To her surprise, her came closer. His brick colored hand was placed on her waist, and his other one pat her on the head. “Don’t cry… please.” He said this reluctantly and Doopie could tell this too, but it meant the world to her. It showed, to her, that he cared. It showed, to her, that even if he didn’t reciprocate her feelings, he was a friend, someone she could trust. Her cheeks ran red across her pale complexion, and out of impulse, she leaned her head forwards until it brushed with Hellbent’s abdomen and grabbed him by the waist. People were watching. She didn’t care about them. “Thank...You…” she choked out.   
Of course, Hellbent was shocked by the additional discomfort in his side of the situation, but at the same time, he didn’t mind. Instead, he continued patting her head. Doopie, completely blissful in this moment, didn’t realize that Pandora had seen her as she was walking out with the contents of her desk.

 

That evening, with the sun nearly setting, Doopie went out of work, completely and utterly shocked and embarrassed at her behavior. Everyone mocked her and asked questions about it in between work. Nixxiom pestered her about when they were going to “do it”, Pringle relentlessly barraged her with questions right after until it was time for him to do some voice work in the studio, and Andiemations made subtle observations in an attempt to get something out of her, but at that point, Doopie refused to answer any more questions about the moment she shared with him out of agitation and self principle. Even her friend Melissa was curious, but she didn’t dare ask about it, at least not in front of everyone else, since at least she knew Doopie was pretty sensitive about this stuff. But she did ask about it while the walked back to their respective homes.  
“So… about that thing with Hellbent... “ “Please don’t.” “Oh, i’m sorry. I just wanted to… nevermind.” “What?” Doopie had no more time for this. She just wanted to get it over with. “I just thought you might want to know that… Hellbent might be breaking up with Pandora, at least from what I heard.” At that moment, Doopie felt a million emotions chaotically swirl inside of her. Joy and guilt were the only ones she could truly identify, joy because Hellbent may be available, even though she would never realistically make a move, and guilt because she was probably the one that caused it. She swallowed it all to answer Melissa. “Oh... really?” “Yeah, but I think it’s just a rumor though, so don’t get your hopes up.” “You know, it’s not good to spread rumors, Melissa.” It was Hellbent who said this. They both spun around to see Hellbent leaning on a lamppost and smoking a cigarette, the smoke illuminated golden in the glow of the lamp just turning on for the night. “I’ll be walking her home, Melissa, i’ve got some explaining to do.” “I don’t know, Hellbent. I mean, do you even know what her house looks like? You can’t walk her there if you don’t know at least that.” He puffed out a ring before responding in a low and gravelly voice that made Doopie’s heart beat, “Always logical aren’t you, Tweety bird.” Melissa was furious and was ready to give him a piece of her mind, when he waltzed over, cool as can be, and grabbed Doopie by the hand. Her heart beat even faster. They were holding hands! She relished the feeling of his slightly calloused palm in hers, and the warmth, feeling as comfortable in her grasp as a warm drink after a long day. Melissa, although shocked and for whatever reason, scared for Doopie, she did nothing. “Well, i’ll see you around, Melissa.” He waved to her, placing the cigarette back in his mouth with his other hand. They walked forwards, leaving Doopie’s favorite feathered friend behind.  
Once out of earshot of Melissa, he said to Doopie, “She’s actually right you know.” “What?” Doopie responded in a daze. She had been too concentrated on the heat of his hand, already starting to make her palm sweat. “Pandora and I did actually break up. It was pretty much mutual, since she didn’t understand when I panicked and said she forced me into it, and I was getting tired of her attitude anyways. I swear, she was such a bitch sometimes. I’m actually kind of glad it’s over.” A silence condensed around them, neither of them knowing what to say after that, until Hellbent spoke up. “Hey, if you don’t mind, can you tell me what that was earlier?” “I don’t even know.” she answered partially honestly. A part of her didn’t understand anything that was going on, and another one felt that the pieces were falling into place for a plan she didn’t know she had. “Well, I don’t know either, so…” Hellbent couldn’t finish his sentence. A bus drove past them, soaking both of their clothes with watery mud and gutter water.  
“Are you kidding me?!” Hellbent yelled out in anger. The bus honked it’s blaring horn, almost as if in apology in Doopie’s imagination. “Well, fuck you too!” Hellbent shouted after the bus, racing down the empty street. Clearly he had a different impression as to what the horn was for. “Fucking shit, my jacket’s fucking leather, how am I supposed to get the smell of fucking gutter water out of this?” Normally Doopie would be alarmed at his potty mouth, but she was worried enough about her white blouse to not care about his choice words. Hellbent noticed her looking at the ruined blouse in disdain, and offered, “Hey, my house is right off of this corner, you can borrow one of Pandora’s shirts, but I understand if you don’t want to.” “You’re okay with me… going to your house?” “Why wouldn’t I? You’re a little goody-two shoes, it’s not like you’re going to steal my laptop or something.” “R-right. If it’s okay with you.” They turned the corner, and sure enough, there was his house. It was not unlike every other house in this neighborhood, painted a pale brown with a burgundy roof. Doopie gulped. They both hesitated for a moment, but then he said, “I don’t think Pandora’s here.” Reluctantly, they both went in.  
Doopie was surprised at the way the house’s interior looked, even though there was no expectations of what it could look like on her part, anyways. The walls were mostly blue, with the entrance leading into the living room with just a yellow couch facing a flat screen tv, with a few game consoles scattered across the desk underneath. There was no dining room, and from what she could see, there was only a kitchen, and a hallway leading to two larger rooms. She could tell that the house was small, but she didn’t think it would be this small. Her house at least had a dining room, but he seemed fine with the kitchen island, as there were a small tower of bowls, plates, and utensils on it, even though there was a sink less than two feet away from it.  
“Pandora doesn’t keep her clothes in our room, by the way. Doesn’t want to change in the same room unless… You know what, that’s not important. It’s in the bathroom in a plastic drawer, help yourself to whatever.” “And she won’t… mind?” “I don’t really care if she minds right now. Understand?” “Um… yeah.” she replied, a tone of anxiousness in her voice. He made his way over to the kitchen island, and picked up a few plates from the structure on the island. “You can tell me where your house is later.” “Um… okay. Where’s the bathroom?” “Last room in the hall to the right.” “Okay...Thank you.” With that, she scurried off into the bathroom, and slammed the door. Her heart was beating rapidly, and her mind buzzed with everything that was going on. She was actually in Hellbent’s house! What did this mean? It meant that he trusted her, and that meant everything. But what if he didn’t, and he just felt obligated to do this? But what if… But what if…!  
She slumped down onto the floor, feeling light headed. She should probably just get home, she thought. Otherwise, she felt she would faint. Upon looking up, she saw the plastic shelf standing on the floor next to her, and she reached for it with one hand. The first drawer she pulled was the underwear drawer, so she was forced to stand up to reach the drawer labeled shirts, and noticed something round in the top drawer. She opened it, and saw a clam-like object with “Courage” written on it in sharpie. Her curiosity was officially peaked. She carefully opened the object, and saw a swirled pink cream where the pearl would be.   
Now what she didn’t know was that this was a cream that was meant to stimulate the erogenous zones, particularly in women, and that it was secretly kept by Pandora. She saw this and, innocent as she was, thought it was literally meant to increase your overall courage. After all, she was new to this world where the Planet Dolan crew resided, and didn’t know where the line between magic and aphrodisiacs was drawn. So, she decided to try it out, hoping it would alleviate her love-struck faintness. But how to use it, she didn’t know. She closed the clam and investigated the surface to find the instructions, and she did, merely reading “Put it on down there”, instructions that were also handwritten by Pandora. Now Doopie was suspicious, but not enough to discourage her from her amazing find. Maybe the courage was best absorbed down there for whatever reason. So, she removed her skirt and panties and rubbed it on her clit, labia, and inner thighs. The results, of course, were not instant. Doopie waited, and waited, and eventually just sighed and gave up, coming to the conclusion that maybe it was a lotion that was Hellbent or Pandora’s favorite that they believed would make them feel courageous by wearing. She pulled up her skirt and panties, then picked out a yellow shirt that was all too baggy for her due to Pandora being a D and Doopie being a B.  
She ventured out, immediately looking for Hellbent to tell him that they should be walking home soon. However, he wasn’t in the kitchen. She figured he was changing, and sat on the couch.  
And that moment was when the cream activated.  
A jolt of electricity shot through her lower zone, and she almost jumped. “What...was that?” She panted this, clutching her heart over Pandora’s blouse. It began to feel… hot down there. And tingly. She felt a different kind of dizziness, one that left her short of breath. She was confused. She had never felt this feeling before. Her gasping turned rugged shortly after she realized this, the warmth growing stronger in that area. She wanted to touch it. More than anything she wanted to touch it. Why did she want to touch it? What was in that cream that was making her feel this way? And despite her complaining, the growth of warmth steadily pressed onward. She thought of Hellbent, for a reason she did not understand. Maybe he could help her with this. She rose from the sofa, and was reminded by her thighs rubbing together that she had applied it there also.  
“I...can...do this…” she encouraged herself, and began to walk. Her first step was easy enough, but then by the second one she could already feel it. Shivers overtook her, but she pressed onward. The next five steps, and she felt a moan rise up in her throat, but she stifled it. “Only… a few more steps…” she reassured herself. But as she continued, she could not contain it, and seven steps more, she was at the door to his room and yelped as if being probed. “Doopie? What’s the matter?” Hellbent yelled from across the door. “I… I can’t walk…” “What? You can’t...why?” “There was a… something in the bathroom… It said courage… and…” “Oh crap. You got into Pandora’s stash didn’t you?” “Uh… Stash?” “Did you open a clam and put what was in it on your body?” He said this with a tone of urgency in his voice that made Doopie worry. “Yeah…” “Shit.” Hellbent opened the door, and revealed himself in only his boxers, making Doopie’s already fast-beating heart almost like a hummingbird’s wing. “What...are you doing?” Doopie asked in shock. “Look, what you put on yourself was Pandora’s “courage cream”, as she calls it. Basically, it makes you feel hot and bothered down there until someone goes and does you.” Doopie’s shock could not be measured in words, so she wore her disbelief on her face as much as she could in her current state. “Yeah, i’m sorry.” He continued. “I tried to get her to stop doing that weeks before I dumped her, and she never did. I should’ve thrown it away, so I guess it’s my fault, too. Whatever, I guess now we… have to do it. Come on, i’ll carry you to the bed if it makes it easier.” She simply nodded in reply. Hellbent carefully grabbed her by the waist and under the knees and carried her to the bed.   
Doopie, needless to say, was panicking as he set her down on to his sheets, same color as the room, a deep blue. The pressure on her chest and color of the walls made her feel as if she were at the bottom of the sea and running out of breath. She gasped, and Hellbent placed a hand on her head in an attempt to calm her down. “I can imagine this is scary. I just want to get it over with, just like you. So… what can I do so that you freak out less?” His gravely low voice and words soothed her, and she was able to choke out: “Hold… my…hand?” “If that’s what you want.” He slipped his fingers in between hers, and she felt his warm, calloused hands again. He wanted her to be okay. This thought sunk in between deep breaths, and she uttered out: “I’m ready.”  
Hellbent slipped off his boxers, showing Doopie a sight she had never seen before: a demon penis. It was darker than the rest of him, she noted, and the head was even a dark purple, almost like a bruise on her skin would be. He slowly made his way around to get on top of her on the bed, positioning himself awkwardly to prepare for insertion. Then, he rucked up her black floral skirt, revealing a pair of panties of pure white. They looked childish, since Doopie had never dressed to seduce before, making Hellbent feel guilty. He must be taking her virginity, he thought, and he was. He grabbed them and slipped them down carefully, making sure that he didn’t touch her now sensitive spots. Doopie twitched, and closed her eyes tight, bracing for impact. Hellbent could feel himself erecting, and braced himself as well, for reasons he didn’t know. Holding on to his member, he guided it slowly towards it.  
Shlp! Doopie whimpered, and opened one eye to see what had happened. What she saw was Hellbent, with a mixture of mostly arousal and partially guilt on his face. He had done it. He was inside her. Doopie grabbed a pillow from above her head and held it to her chest. She was going to need to need something to hold on to, she knew this somehow.  
The demon gripped her thighs, causing her to squeal, and separated her legs. “What… are you…” Hellbent did not pay attention. He started to thrust, slowly. Doopie’s breathing became rugged as the movement started. It was exactly as she would had thought he would be, his cock was far warmer than his hands, feeling like a fire inside her, one that burned away her troubles and eased her pain. The motion was like nothing she had ever had before. The subtlety of veins adding texture, the head bulging against the maze of her unexplored insides, it was all an exciting and scary new experience. She felt entire body begin to warm, threatening to rival Hellbent’s demonic heat as she fell to lust.  
Hellbent’s guilt was gone, replaced with desire for her and her alone. He had never had it with a virgin, he realized. He was first, so he should give it everything he’s got. He looked into her lovestruck eyes, and her face beginning to be highlighted with sweat, and something told him to shift gears, so he shoved it further down her pussy. “Agh! What are you…Haaaaa…” She clung to her pillow, and her tongue poked out of her mouth involuntarily. “Hah, you like it don’t you?” “Yes…yess…” “I can’t hear you, say you love it louder!” “I… I love it! I love it!” She yelled in pleasure. “Then you’ll love more…won’t you?” He said with a fire in his eyes and passion in voice. “More…? C-can I?” “You can have all of me, Doopie.” “N-no… that’s not what I-gyah!” She was cut off as he inserted his entire dick into her. She hugged the pillow even harder, losing her grip on herself the whole while.  
Balls deep, Hellbent thrusted with his entire body, slamming his hips into hers. “Gngh… mnph…ahhahaaa…” Doopie moaned, tearing up from the ecstasy she didn’t even know what to do with. Her partner was grinning with a mad look in his eyes, enjoying himself to the fullest in this girl’s first experience. “You’re crying…ughn, am I not enough for you?” “No…no… I love you! I love you! You’re my only love, Hellbent!” She babbled in a stupor, drunk with pleasure. “Good. You’re mine, and only mine!”  
Doopie was panting like a dog in heat, and trembled to a point that she was nearly vibrating as Hellbent picked up the pace. He was going faster, and faster still, until he came to a thrust a second. “Mghn! Nmh! Agh!” Hellbent groaned along with Doopie, who could hardly hold back a sound as she squeaked, moaned, and almost yelled at Hellbent’s every move. Both enraptured in each other, Doopie felt a surging feeling in her stomach. “Wh-wha-what is this? What am I feeling?” “I’m about to let it out too! Doopie, let’s do it together!” “What is it?” “Let it out!” Hellbent yelled, desperate to release. “I-I can’t! I have to! I-I’m gonna do it! I- Ah! Mph! Haaaaaaahh!” She screamed as she let loose her first cum, but Hellbent was still going. “I’m almost, there, i’m almost- Ahhhhh!” He burst out his seed inside her like a fountain, and she felt it making it’s way through her, the hot semen bursting all the way to her womb. “Gahh! It’s-it’s inside me!” She said between gasps.” “I-know. It feels great, doesn’t it.” “It-it- it did. But, it was… my first time…” “I figured. It’s okay. At least we got that out of the way. But actually…” he divulged, “That felt the best i’ve ever felt in a while.”  
Doopie buried her head on his naked chest. “I…I love you. I love you, Hellbent. I meant what I said then. I love you… I love you.”  
Hellbent said nothing, and patted her on the head.

**Author's Note:**

> To be Continued!


End file.
